


When I met you in the Summer

by VisiblePetrichor



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisiblePetrichor/pseuds/VisiblePetrichor
Summary: Seth and Kate take a road trip.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 15
Kudos: 47





	When I met you in the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story, Peaches II, the moodboard (and other pieces I'm sure I'm forgetting) came from astarkey - who is an enabler of SK ideas. I happened to find myself listening to Chateau by Angus & Julia Stone, and this happened.

Seth will never consider himself 'road trip' people. Road trip people are too friendly and happy and… eager. Eager to greet. Eager to smile. So fucking eager to have conversations about fucking trees. And they're way too comfortable in strange toilets. 

When Kate suggested taking a road trip, Seth figured one or two nights on the road, max. They would get to a fancy beach resort. He'd feed her ice cream and cocktails while she wears that yellow polka dot two-piece that he loves on her. 

Eight weeks later, they're ass-deep in the Redwood forest in California, and he and Kate - and their new four-legged companion - have managed to make a cosy, little home in their cheap van. 

Why that little mutt decided to follow him on one of his morning runs, he'll never know. Maybe she smelt Kate on him and thought he was a safe human. He hoped that she would get distracted and run away. Instead, she followed him back to the van, and Kate instantly fell in love with her. Richie gave the helpful suggestion to call her Peaches II, and now Seth has a scruffy, mix of golden retriever and labrador yapping at his ankles whenever he gets out for a run. 

Seth looks down at his feet. He hasn't heard the light pitter patter of Peaches II trying to run circles around him on his jog. When there's no sight of her, he stops and turns around to look for her. 

She's lagging behind him a few feet away, and finally fucking tired. This must be the first time he's seen her tired during the day. Peaches II is young, extremely hyper, and usually has enough energy to power the sun. He pushed hard on his run today, and she hasn't faulted until now. Her short legs have to take a million more steps for each of his strides. Peaches II looks up at him, a little shaky in her legs, and barks meekly. 

"Fine," he grumbles as he changes course to rescue her. "But if you can't keep up, you're not running with me anymore," he tells her as he picks her up and carries her back to the van. She tries to lick at his beard before settling in his arms and barking happily at everything they pass. All signs of tiredness gone. 

When they have the van in sight, Peaches II scrambles out of his arms and high-tails it back to Kate. 

Figures that she'd ditch him at the first available opportunity. 

If Kate didn't wake up while they were out, she's gonna be awake now. 

Seth peaks into the van from the side door, to find that Kate's opened up the doors at the back, and she and Peaches II are in their favourite position, cuddling in the back on the mattress. She's lying with her legs high in the air, for Kate to give her belly rubs. 

For what feels like the millionth time, Seth scoffs at the antics of their new dog. A more apt name for her is "Princess Peaches" or "Her Royal Highness". There is literally nothing this dog can't get away with.

The morning sun is peeking through the forest of trees and lighting up the creek, and Kate's never looked happier or more at peace than she does right now. The open road, the crisp, fresh morning air - it suits her. Seth may hate living in a metal box day in and day out, but seeing Kate like this - it's worth it. 

"Hey handsome," she greets when their eyes meet. 

"Mornin'," he greets as he climbs into the van and makes his way towards her. 

Kate leans up and tugs on his shirt collar to pull him in for a kiss. 

"Good morning," he repeats. 

"You smell."

"So, does she."

"Whose fault is that, huh? We're responsible for her."

Peaches II starts protesting at the lack of petting and head butts Seth's leg to try to get his attention. 

"I think she's hungry."

"I think she's just used to getting what she wants." 

It's like Peaches II knows they're talking about her, because she starts barking more and jumping around on the mattress. 

"Sit and I'll get your food," he instructs, but it has the opposite effect and she starts jumping higher. 

"It's not funny," he says to Kate who tries her best to hide her laugh. "She's gonna be a nightmare when she gets bigger."

"We have to train her, Seth. It's not her fault. She's just a little puppy." Kate picks up Peaches II and pets her until her tail wags wildly. "I'll feed her. You wash up. And then we can talk about where to go next over breakfast?" 

"Yeah?" he asks suspiciously, because Kate is giving her I-have-an-idea smirk. 

"Put your eyebrows away, Seth. And..." Kate sets Peaches II down as she gets up on her knees and leans in towards him. 

They're both ignoring Peaches II at this point. She's gonna have to get used to it sooner or later. He's already got his number 1 girl. 

Kate leans in closer until he can feel her breath by his ear. "First, go wash up. Then we'll talk." She sneaks her hand around his waist to pinch his ass, and laughs happily as she gets up to feed Peaches II. 

He loves that there are more mornings on the road when Kate is like this. Yeah, the road trip has definitely been worth it. 

======

The secluded beach that Kate finds is nothing short of paradise. Pristine shoreline, clear blue water, and his two favourite girls in the world by his side. 

Seth's not ashamed to admit that Peaches II has grown on him. They've got her into a routine, and she's less messy now that Kate is starting to train her. Also, Seth's proudest moment was figuring out that she hates other people. She barks at men who come anywhere near to Kate, and she growls at women who attempt to look at him. 

They didn't have to teach her that trick. 

He takes a sip of his beer, his feet dangling out the back of the van, as he watches Kate and Peaches II chase each other up and down the beach. 

If he ever makes it to El Rey, this is what he wants from it. 

"Come on, spoilsport. I didn't find this beach so you can hide in the van like a weirdo. Come swim with me!" Kate yells as she runs up to him. She grabs his arms, grounds her feet, throws her weight back and tugs at him. "Seth! COME!" 

He only has to lean back to throw her off-balance. "Oh, you wanna go in public, sweetheart?" 

Seth tries not to look too smug as Kate blushes. 

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." She gives up on pulling on his arms and pouts as she punches him in the bicep instead. 

"Okay, I give," he says, grabbing her arms, twists her around until she's facing out to the beach, and pulls her onto his lap. 

"We're still not in the water, Seth."

Seth runs his lips from the crook of her neck to bite lightly at her ear. "You looking to get wet, hunny?"

"You're not going to distract me." She tries to sound annoyed, but he knows better. 

Peaches II runs up to them, clearly bored with trying to destroy the stick she found on the beach. Kate escapes from his hold, picks her up and shoves her at Seth. He's not quick enough to avoid a face full of dog saliva. 

"Do we win yet?" she asks, so smug because she knows how much he hates this. 

He must look as gross as he feels, because Kate laughs hysterically when she finally pulls Peaches II off of him. 

Fuck. He loves Kate Fuller. He loves his life with her. He's fucking road tripping with a stray for Christ's sake. And not for the first time, he thinks that this is it for him. It's never gonna get better than this. 

"Did you break? Why aren't you saying something, Seth?"

All he can do, is smile at her as he wipes away the smelly, canine goo from his face. 

Kate squints at him as he readjust them, so they all sit comfortably. Kate sits across his lap. Peaches II between them is already on her back and yapping for belly rubs. 

"So, what did you have in mind when you suggested we come to the beach, huh?" Seth asks, as he and Kate both scratch Peaches II's belly. 

"I dunno. This. With more swimming in the ocean. What else is there to do at the beach?"

 _Marry you_. He thinks. 

He can see it now - Kate in a flowy white dress. The sunshine reflecting off the sand and sea would probably make her look like an angel. Peaches II will probably pee on everything. They'll need to make a plan with their brothers, but there'll be no other culebras in sight. 

"Seth! You're being weird. Talk to me." She elbows him in the side, as he zones out imagining Kate on their wedding day. 

"Just thinking, Princess."

"That's never good," she answers with a smile, as she leans over him to get one of the puppy toys, scattered around. She throws it out of the van and Peaches II runs like the wind after it. 

Kate wraps her arms around his neck and makes sure that all his attention is on her. "Is everything okay?"

"It's perfect," he assures her, as he tugs at her and she settles against him. 

Kate pulls on his hands to wrap around her waist, as she leans her head back to rest on his shoulder. "We're still going swimming, okay? Don't think I've forgotten."

He kisses her on her temple and holds her tighter against him. "Anything you want, Kate."


End file.
